She's Always Beautiful To Him
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Whampire catches Sasha one morning when her hair is messy, she's a little horrified, but learns that he will always think of her as beautiful.


**Just a little story I came up with, since I haven't written any stories with my OC Sasha and her love Whampire in a while. I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, the title of this story was inspired by the song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Sammy Kershaw. If you haven't heard that song, you should. It's a great song. Also, I don't own the song "Come Fly With Me".**

 **Also, some mention of newbienovelistRD's story "Fear Runs In The Family".**

* * *

 **She's Always Beautiful To Him**

Sasha yawned as she woke up one morning, feeling much better after a good night sleep. She got up and got dressed for the day and then saw that her hair was a sight and picked up her brush to make her brown hair more presentable.

Whampire had woken up as well and was now searching for Sasha, finding the door to her and Rachel's shared room open and he looked in. "Good morning, my angel," he said.

Sasha gasped in surprise and turned to him. "Oh, Whampire," she said with a smile and suddenly looked horrified and turned to the mirror. "Oh, dear, my hair's all a mess."

Seeing she was distraught with her hair, Whampire went up behind her and gently grabbed her hands, stopping her from brushing her hair. "You look lovely, my angel," he said, his voice filled with love as he kissed her cheek. She turned to him and he kissed her on the mouth, making her melt into his embrace. He then took the brush from her and set it aside, using his claws to gently comb her hair as he continued kissing her deeply.

Rachel then came in and smiled at them. "What are you two doing kissing this early in the morning?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"It's never too early to kiss my love," said Whampire. "And I was showing her that she's always beautiful."

"Only because you helped me with my hair," she said to him.

"Before that," he said. "Even when you wake up in the morning and your hair is all a mess, I just can't stop gazing at you, my love."

"But why on Earth would you…?" she asked, but he kissed her right then before pulling away gently.

"Because you look beautiful to me all the time," he said, one hand cupping her cheek. "I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life until you walked into my room so long ago."

Sasha blushed a little at that. "And you scared me to death then," she said.

"And yet you saw past what I looked like and fell in love with me, just like the way I fell in love with you," he said with a chuckle, holding her close.

Rachel smiled lightly. "Don't be too long, guys, or breakfast will be stone cold," she said teasingly before heading down to make breakfast.

Sasha went to move away from Whampire to follow, but he tightened his hold on her and she giggled. "Honey," she protested lightly.

"If you think I'm letting you go, my love, you're wrong on that," he said. "And you can't escape."

Sasha tried again to pull away, but Whampire grabbed her hand gently and spun her gently, pulling her into him, and moving in time to the salsa. Sasha was stunned he knew this dance, but then again, he had taught her how to dance and so she followed his lead and he slowed down a little so she could follow his steps better, using his telekinesis to turn on the radio nearby and a famous Jazz singer was singing "Come Fly With Me." Sasha, who was enjoying the song, leaned her head on Whampire's shoulder and smiled happily as she suddenly leaned toward him more, making him lean back. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled, catching him a little off guard, especially when she gently hooked her foot around his ankle and gently kicked the back part of his ankle, making him jump slightly as he fell back on her bed, instinctively holding her protectively as she giggled playfully and he gave her a mischievous look and began tickling her sides, not expecting her to retaliate suddenly and tickle his underarms. Both were laughing as they tried to get the other to surrender, but it was not easy as they were both unwilling to surrender.

Rachel heard the commotion upstairs and shook her head, sighing lightly as she smiled. "Those two are nuts," she said to herself half-seriously.

"Perhaps," said Rook, making her jump in surprise as he came up behind her and pulled her into a hug and a deep French kiss. She smiled and groaned in appreciation as he gently spun her around and they danced a bit too and finished cooking breakfast just in time as their entire family came down to start the day.

* * *

 **I just had to.**

 **Please review, but no flames!**

 **Also, to guestsurprise: Was just wondering when your birthday is?**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
